This Beat Is
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: When Ginny disappears to the US to become an artist what happens when she's gone? What happens when she opeans a gallery in London and meets Harry after five years?


Okay all this is a short mini series… 4 chapters maybe a 5th.

This Beat Is

* * *

"Automatic"

"Damnit" I yelled tripping over my room mates collection of Buffy memorabilia. "Jamie get your arse down here with my black stilettos and pick up this crap!"

Honestly she was the messiest person I know. She is petite with dark brown hair and blues eyes. She has to be one of the kindest people I know though.

"Ginny you need to chill. You're going to kill yourself." Jamie said handing my my shoes. I put them in my bag.

"I think I have a right to be a bit nervous. I haven't seen my family or Harry in five years." I said.

I, Ginny Weasley, left England just after the end of the second war. I went to Chicago to pursue my career as an artist. I love art. I guess it's just my thing. Ever since I was little I've been drawing. When I was five, there would be coloring pages posted all over the walls. Now my work hangs in some of the most wonderful galleries. That's what was bringing me back to England. My manager had secured a studio and decided I needed to be present at the opening. Damn my luck. So the last few weeks I've been working my but off.

I love my art. It gives me such a sense of pride. It's something none of my brothers could ever do. And that makes it special. I do mainly sketches and all of my showcase work is done in black and white. Pencil only with occasional charcoal. I draw for muggles only even though I've been approached by wizards.

My favorite activity is grabbing my sketch book and going down to Navy Pier. I'll just sit there for hours and draw. Or sitting at a coffee shop and drawing the people that walk by. Drawing the purple haired girl with enough metal that getting on a muggle airplane would be a problem. Drawing the old man strolling with his aging wife. Drawing the chatting girls wearing yellow and pink argyle sweaters and carrying Ipods and cell phones. The only thing in every picture of mine is an unclaimed shadow. Just haunting. Few notice it and none know the reason behind it.

I draw it for Harry. He's the only wizard I've ever drawn for. At the end of his seventh year and right before the final battle, he asked me to draw a picture of my-our family for him. I spent two weeks doing nothing but that drawing. I got the laugh lines around Dad's mouth just right, the worry lines around Mum's eyes perfect, Percy's trademark scowl, Charlie's latest burns, Bills newest earring, Ron's love sick look at Hermione, and the blankness in Harry's eyes. I drew myself near the back just peaking out but when Harry saw, he made me change it. That is the single piece of art I am most proud of. Harry took that drawing to the final battle with him and everywhere after. He had it with him the last time I saw him five years ago.

He's why I left. I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into love with him and I couldn't bear it. I was suffocating. So one day I went home, packed, and left. I've never looked back. Well not really… I still couldn't stop getting all hot and bothered every time I saw black hair or green eyes. It really was a problem. That's probably why so much of my art involved a man that bared a striking resemblance to Harry. I had grown really close to Harry during his last year at Hogwarts. We shared a lot. I understood his feelings and he understood mine. After the chamber I felt dirty, just like he did at the prospect of killing. We shared a lot and I always felt that if he hadn't asked me to draw him that picture, I wouldn't have become an artist.

"ugh" Jamie complained as I threw items in my suitcase haphazardly. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I finish packing." I retorted distracted. "Where is my sketch book?"

"Under the cat." I nodded and went to retrieve my life on paper.

I pulled it out from under a stereotypical black witches cat. Jamie's a witch too and happened to be one of the only I knew in the U.S.

"Ginny you're going to miss your apperition time!" Jamie called as I signed my last drawing, Gwen Westley. I never went by Ginny Weasley for fear of being contacted. Yes, I exchanged letters with my Mum around holidays and such but that was it. Jamie was the only one that knew my past.

I gave Jamie a hurried hug and disapperated to the American Ministry. I hurried down the hall with my shrunken luggage in my pocket, finally reaching the intercontinental apperition point. I disapperated and reappeared in the London Ministry. I took a deep breath. It was time to face the music. I hurried out of the ministry.

I hailed a cab, my preferred form of transportation, and took it to my hotel. I was only staying one night so I didn't bother unpacking. I decided that if I had to be at the gallery at 7:30 then I should start getting ready, seeing how it was five. I pulled out my small black cocktail dress, my black stilettos, and my makeup bag. I slipped into the dress and strapped on my heels. Then I put on the delicate silver necklace with blue crystals in a fragile rose pattern I had gotten from my Mum when I graduated. I then put on light black eye-liner and mascara. I then applied a glamour charm that turned my vibrant red hair blond and my hazel eyes blue. Then I left.

I arrived at the gallery just shy of 7:30 and met my manager in the back.

"How's it going?" Lizzy, my manager, asked.

"ugh" I replied.

She laughed and sent me out into the showroom with a glass of wine. I walked out greeting and thanking people for coming. I stopped and looked at my star piece. It was a detailed charcoal drawing of Hogwarts castle. I didn't plan on selling it. It was too symbolic. Then I looked out over the crowd and my heart leapt. He was there. Harry Potter was walking around browsing through all the drawings. I watched him make his way toward me. I breathed deeply and willed him not to recognize me.

"This is some show you've put together Miss Westley." He said standing beside me.

"Thank you. Which is your favorites?"

"I adore this drawing of Hogwarts castle. I presume you are a witch." I nodded. "Well I would like to buy it at any cost."

"I'm sorry it isn't for sale."

"Hogwarts was my life. I will treasure it forever and this is the best illustration of the spirit of the castle I have ever seen."

"Fine you can have it."

Harry took out a checkbook, "What's the price."

"One hundred thousand galleons."

Harry nodded. He handed me the check.

"I'll be over tomorrow to pick it up."

I nodded.

Then he leaned toward me and whispered in my ear, "So tell me, do blonds have more fun Ginny?" I stared at him awestruck.

He winked. "Have a good night Gin."

I stared after him.

_How did he know?? _I had to find out. I hurried after him and saw him getting in a cab.

"Harry!" I called.

He shut the door and walked toward me.

"So you do remember…" he said looking in my eyes.

I nodded ignoring the loud thumping of my heart.

"How did you know?" I asked softly.

"The necklace."  
Oh now I remembered. Harry had been there the day my Mum had given it to me.

"Gin we have a lot to discuss…" Harry said never breaking eye contact.

I nodded again.

"So do you want to go out after this show is over?" He asked.

"It won't be over till tomorrow morning."

I heard him mumble a small 'oh.'

"But you know what Harry?"

He looked up.

"I don't think they'll miss me much. Do you want to go now?"

His answer was automatic.

* * *

As usual...plz review and I'll update asap.

-lain


End file.
